halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bobzombie/In and Out
template, which shows each user their own username into comments. Please do not take any of this conversation personally, as it is not directed at any user(s) in particular}} Sona don't be an arse. But yeah a little.--"History is written by the victor.History is filled with liars. 03:02, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Well I cleared that up.--"History is written by the victor.History is filled with liars. 03:49, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Why does this always happen to my pages?--"History is written by the victor.History is filled with liars. 06:16, July 9, 2010 (UTC) .}} Why do you blam Shivly? Shivly .}} So we blame me for, me being me? Shivly is the cancer killing Halo Fanon.}} Heck yes! Shivly tag. But anyway, isn't this getting way off topic?}} Fvck yeah, go me!- Sketchist 16:40, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Wow. Am I the Maslab's new scapegoat now? - Echoes are all you hear until the day is done and night returns again... 00:47, July 10, 2010 (UTC) I am Echo 1, the blameinator! is my scapegoat for everything.}} Wow... I ''am the Blameinator! - Echoes are all you hear until the day is done and night returns again... 00:56, July 10, 2010 (UTC) that did this to us}} is ruining Halo Fanon.}} is a troll}} 's fault! Ban !}} I feel so loved. But is this talk page getting a little off topic? - Echoes are all you hear until the day is done and night returns again... 01:06, July 11, 2010 (UTC) But it ''is all directed at , as is responsible for everything wrong with Halo-Fanon today. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 01:47, July 11, 2010 (UTC) is a failure at everything known to man.}} .}} How im i ruining the Halo Fanon, and why DO I KEEP GETTING BLAMED. Shivly I lol'd at blissful ignorance. 's general direction!}} template for this...or the fact that this talk template is absurdly long despite the fact that I only wrote only a few words..}} :Idiot ftw! - Sketchist 12:55, July 11, 2010 (UTC) An Actual Point of Advice :D You say 3rd Battle of Earth. I just wanted to make sure you understand the original "two" battles of Earth were officially fused into one, so this story should take place during the Second Battle of Earth, unless that one happened between March 2553 and the setting of this story. Au revoir, mes amis, --'''Rozh (Message) 18:50, July 11, 2010 (UTC) (P.S. Long time no see :P) :P.S.S. To any administrator, the last time I posted something "not necessary" or "off-topic," I was scolded, had my comment deleted, and was given a (mild) warning. What difference are your comments here from said deleted one? --'Rozh (Message)' 18:52, July 11, 2010 (UTC) I should also note that just fails at life in general and should be banned for making unnecessary and off-topic remarks, cause they are . --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 20:56, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ?}} ! Finally! I've been a little shy about saying this, but now that the community has spoken I'm infinitely more comfortable with telling the world that is a useless troll of a user who delights in ruining the glorious wiki we have put so much time and effort into making. has now been exposed as the turd he/she/it is, and I will sleep much safer knowing that they have been brought to justice. If would take all this to heart and GTFO, this entire wiki would benefit immensely. In terms of actual advice, the article itself could use some better formatting. The current style makes it seem a bit amateurish.}} Thank you Actene! You truly have a way of words, as you described almost all of my feelings towards that annoying little troll better than I could have ever imagined! , GTFO, or I shall be devouring your immortal soul before you can say pie! --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 23:55, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Actene, jeez thanks I just died a little inside. Rozh thank you for the advice and I agree.--"History is written by the victor.History is filled with liars. 00:55, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ! It's high time that was removed like the tumor he is!}} Thank you Maslab! The administration finally seems to be getting it's act together in eliminating that buffoon from this website! When the vote to ban starts, tell me so that I may help ban from this Wiki for good! --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 02:53, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Guys, I think its time this stops. Sure it's been fun but recently these posts have been unnecessary (Well more so than the rest) and down right offensive. So please, stop.--"History is written by the victor.History is filled with liars. 03:46, July 12, 2010 (UTC) .}} Vote to ban (Closed) For (11/5) # needs to disappear forever. --Do not insult me. 04:38, July 12, 2010 (UTC) #I am sick and fucking tired of ruining this wiki. If they wish to remain on my wiki...then they should respect my authoritah. CT Sig small #I don't usually participate in these types of discussions, but it has come to my attention that has really and truly violated the rules for the last time. I will not brook such abominable behavior by a user on this site, so I cast my vote in favor of banning them. SPARTAN-091Bureau] [Talk] 04:46, July 12, 2010 (UTC) # 's recent actions and contributions (articles, stories, etc.) have been down-right degrading and unfortunate for such an important and well balanced wiki. The banning of will likely help the site as a whole. It's a sad step to take, but it's nessecary. :( Sorry Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker #We need to make an example of , so no one like can ever degrade the wiki like again. # needs to get off his lazy ass and stop being retarded. His recent articles have actually mentally scarred me.--"History is written by the victor.History is filled with liars. 05:38, July 12, 2010 (UTC) #The retard known as shall be SMITED from the face of the wiki! And...ooh...seventh vote. --I have never given up before. 06:53, July 12, 2010 (UTC) #Tar and feather that SOAB Norman-123 13:57, July 12, 2010 (UTC) # should be banned immediately. I'm sick of that little shithead fucking with the wiki, and they need to go die, now. # Must be banned NOW! --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 21:38, July 12, 2010 (UTC) #I'll just be honest: is the biggest jerk and retard this site has ever seen; he could very likely tear this site apart at a moment's notice. BANHAMMAH! --< Now For Wrath, And A Red Dawn>> 23:39, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Against (2/0) #But is so useful! I think should stay!--'H*bad (talk)' 06:29, July 12, 2010 (UTC) #Umm, I didn't know I was that bad. Could you give me a second chance, or a warning? And, besides my thousands of NCF pages, am I a cancer? - Echoes are all you hear until the day is done and night returns again... 00:39, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Poll closed cannot be banned. Sorry, we needed a 6:1 ratio to ban him.}} Wait what? needs to fucking die.}} Yeah...You're right does need to die.Fuckin hippies--"History is written by the victor.History is filled with liars. 05:35, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Wow, I'm really that bad after at most six months. A vote to kill me? Is this a joke, or should I be concerned? - Echoes are all you hear until the day is done and night returns again... 00:36, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Why would we joke really does need to die.--"History is written by the victor.History is filled with liars. 00:38, July 13, 2010 (UTC) is not too bright. Just to point that out neither is Echo 1--"History is written by the victor.History is filled with liars. 00:41, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I get it, that is a sick joke. But I still want to know why is the fanon cancer. - Echoes are all you hear until the day is done and night returns again... 19:24, July 13, 2010 (UTC) , I feel compelled to take on a radio persona momentarily: If you're just now tuning in, this is a hate-fest directed towards . Any and all who try to stop these acts shall be given over to 's command, in which they shall suffer eternal punishment. Thank you, that is all}} to establish himself as such an awful user. If anyone needs to be banned, its me for my colossal mistake. This time, I'll be sure to crush everyone I come across, to prevent this from ever happening again.}} and all who support .}} The one named is a complete and utter idiot. Every article he makes physically hurts me and makes my brain hurt.--"History is written by the victor.History is filled with liars. 22:27, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh shut the hell up ! You are driving me to the effing point of effing insanity! GTFO or I will snipe your effing brains out . YOU HEARD ME ! Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for theEnvelopingDarkness 20:39, October 8, 2010 (UTC) to establish himself as such an awful user.|SPARTAN-118}} 118, how can you be sure that is a "he"?}} that's enough Hey guys, I'm AdmiralAckerson, the troll that is ruining halo fanon. Yes, i'm a cancer for this fanon, i've no life and every wrong thing happens here is my fault. I'm a failure to everything known to man, i need to fucking die because i'm retard. -.- I'm truly sorry for going on this site , writing a few articles just for fun, and then do not care anymore because i have a life instead of you. I undertand your point of wiew. This wiki IS your life, and when someone treìies for the first time to write an article, just to try, it ruins yor really good articles, it makes this wiki go down, and so on...well, i sure have seen works WAY more stupid than mines, and i honestly don't care about a bunch of idiots :P Sorry for ruining your nerd lifes ;) See ya idiots, i hope you write something else while i'm having sex with my girlfriend...and her friend :D ah, I almost forgot: while you're writing, try what jerking off means. ahahahaah :)) AdmiralAckerson 10:42, October 10, 2010 (UTC) PS ban me, hate me, do whatever you want, i honestly don't care., i'm not going here anymore. I may try to delete some articles, images, post etc but it would probably be a waste of time, i prefer doing more...pleasant things :P Nice bitch fit there, lol. I really hope you were joking. :( what have i ever done to you people? is always fooled by the impossible power of . But, never fear, if mad a n00b can always revert to the age-old "my cock is bigger than yours" statement; of course, there's a problem with that if a user is a girl, but we won't delve into that now}} has dick, but also has boobs... Shall we ignore the lump on 's leg and stare at the breasts? Or should we run away in terror? o.O}} is quite the creeper}} doesn't appear to be a very bright spark! B)}}